


Longer Than Forever

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: JinYoon on a late sunny afternoon and the simplicity in the way they love.





	

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/4baa56f7-9af5-4263-bf86-56995cbab5f1)

 

Sunlight streamed into his bedroom through curtainless windows rendering everything in the room awash in overwhelming gold. It was a late afternoon and Jinwoo was on his bed sinking deeper into the downiness of his pillows, a slumbering hairless cat pressed on each side. His bedroom door is ajar, _on purpose_ \- so that he can hear better the sound of Seungyoon playing his guitar in the living-room. Through the tiny gap, Jinwoo can see his shoulders subtly moving up and down as he plucked his guitar strings and drew note after note.

Without seeing his face, Jinwoo knew from his memory alone just what expression Seungyoon likely had on at that very moment. With his head bowed low, it’s easy for Jinwoo to imagine Seungyoon’s brows knitted in concentration, teeth lightly biting down on his plump lips to the blood. At times Seungyoon would hum along, repeating the same melody over and over until he was satisfied with it. Other times Seungyoon would sing - _of love songs, of silly little things_ \- it doesn't really matter whichever one because each and every single time, it manages to knock the air right off Jinwoo’s lungs.

 _“What do you think?”_ Seungyoon’s voice echoes through the short distance, _“Like it?”_

The way Seungyoon turns his head to face him and meet his gaze through the gap amazes him. Truthfully, Jinwoo couldn’t quite find the right words to say to him about his piece. _When it comes to Seungyoon, he’s never been able to find the right words._ Per usual, Jinwoo doesn't say anything. Instead, he smiles at him and hopes from the bottom of his heart that it’s enough to convey even a tenth of whatever it is that Seungyoon has roused in him.

_“You always do that. Smile at me prettily just like that...”_

Seungyoon stops playing his guitar, the sound of his socked feet shuffles against the wooden floor snapping Jinwoo out of his reverie.

 _“Did you even listen to me playing? I bet you were just napping away...”_ Seungyoon accuses. Jnwoo smiles at him again as his bed creaks with his extra weight.

 _“I heard it all.”_ Jinwoo assures, _“I just don’t know what to say.”_

 _“Then, was it good? Or was it bad?”_ Seungyoon’s lips cutely jut out at him.

 _“It was everything.”_ Jinwoo tells him, quietly, honestly. _“I wouldn’t mind listening to you play it over and over again my whole life.”_

Seungyoon’s eyes softened, for a few moments Jinwoo marvels over the gentle curve of his upturned lips. _“You want to be with me for that long?”_

 _“I want to be with you even longer.”_ Jinwoo’s hands instinctively cup Seungyoon’s face, _“Longer than forever.”_

The grin that breaks into Seungyoon’s face was wider than that of the Cheshire cat. Seungyoon abruptly tackles him, pushed down the bed he becomes a pleasant weight over his body. For a few seconds Jinwoo sees floppy puppy ears manifest on Seungyoon’s head followed by a tail wagging behind him zealously. Seungyoon’s lips land on his neck, moving gently. Jinwoo loves the sound they make as they traveled over his skin. The cats, however, aren’t pleased at all with this. They meow loudly as they jumped off the bed and tottered out of the room. Jinwoo moves slightly, adjusting his body to accommodate Seungyoon’s - like this, _they fitted together effortlessly._

 _“Me too.”_ Seungyoon whispers, his warm fingertips stroke over the skin under Jinwoo’s shirt. _“I want to be with you even longer than forever.”_

 

 

 

 

 

Seungyoon’s fingers are bathed in gold under the afternoon sun as he carefully and slowly unbuttons Jinwoo’s shirt. They belong where they are and Jinwoo silently hopes for more. Under Seungyoon’s familiar touch, Jinwoo arches into assurance, on his body was an invisible well trailed map. Seungyoon’s dexterous hands does obscene things to him - _obscene **loving** things_ \- and Jinwoo is left a quivering mess of gasps and fevered exhales. More real, more raw, in Seungyoon’s arms and under his heated gaze.

 

_Breathing._

 

_Feeling._

_Falling._

_Again and again._

 

It felt like Seungyoon was re-memorizing him. Holding him in place and touching him in ways he only knows how. Jinwoo is left more transparent than he already is, yet these are the moments when Jinwoo feels the most secure. In Seungyoon’s eyes, he is someone beloved and someone needed - _he has never felt more exposed and yet embraced._ Jinwoo can see it, Jinwoo can feel it, Jinwoo can taste it, Jinwoo knows it - _a **wordless** declaration of love that surpasses any form of public display of affection._ That’s why lovers do these kind of things _behind closed doors and away from prying eyes_ , because something this precious is something _only they have to know._ The rest of the world doesn’t have to, the rest of the world doesn’t matter.

With Seungyoon he is an _equal_ , not lower than he is nor treated like a delicate flower. He is acknowledged by him for the man he truly is. _With him he isn’t only a beautiful face made more irresistible dressed up in a woman’s skirt - he is the realization of one man’s dream, **Seungyoon’s.**_ Jinwoo trembles as Seungyoon pushes in slowly, starting with shallow strokes that only make him want more. A cerise trail of ecstasy covers Jinwoo’s skin, his flesh decorated with poetic verses of Seungyoon’s most fervent love songs - colored with his lips and signed with his teeth. Jinwoo is overwhelmed by being filled up with Seungyoon, repeatedly and with _fond_ intention.

 

 

 

 

 

_“I’ve got you. It’s okay.”_ Seungyoon murmurs with a smattering of tender kisses pressed under his jaw, his shoulder and his chest. The sound that he makes are small and labored, his eyes dark and intense. Jinwoo is tipping closer over the edge as Seungyoon grips his hips, sliding in him even deeper - _growing relentless yet thorough with every thrust._ Every movement he made had Jinwoo crumbling, the intense physical pleasure and emotional bubbling in his chest threatening to drown him. He holds on to Seungyoon like a _lifeline_ , gasping through a crippling orgasm, feeling Seungyoon inside him, all around him. _Never letting him go._

 

 

 

 

 

They lay there minutes later, Seungyoon’s jaw resting on his shoulder. _Just breathing._

**Seungyoon, _spent,_ is beautiful.**

Quiet makes sense, _subtle makes sense._

There is Seungyoon, **only Seungyoon.**

Three sacred words of utter importance _exchanged_ between them.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Hmm, I like the way you smell.”_ he hears Seungyoon murmur, his breath hot against his skin.

 _“I smell of you.”_ Jinwoo answers, running his fingers through Seungyoon’s hair, a glowing thrum in his chest. _“Because you did **things** to me.”_

Seungyoon closes his eyes, a peal of laughter gurgling in his throat. His hand moves over Jinwoo’s stomach, moving over his chest and resting above where his heart is.

 _“I want to do more things to you and with you.”_ he leans down and presses his lips tenderly over the patch of skin over Jinwoo’s heart, _“You better stay with me even longer than forever.”_

 _“Longer than forever.”_ Jinwoo agrees, pushing the stray strands of hair away from Seungyoon’s adorable innocent face before sealing the deal with his lips. _Just the way Seungyoon likes it._

 

 

 

**FIN.**


End file.
